DE 102 11 860 B4 shows a closed vehicle structure having a large sunroof which can be moved rearwardly on two longitudinal guide rails fixed to the car body and disposed next to one another over a fixed roof structure with an unmoving rear window. When the sunroof is open in this case, only a moderate feeling of open air results which corresponds more to a vehicle comprising two plate parts removable from the fixed roof above the driver's seat and the front passenger seat.
A convertible vehicle is known from DE 42 03 229 C2 which includes a rear roof portion comprising a rear window and one or two roof portions disposed in front thereof in the direction of travel when the roof is closed. The front roof portions each have a part which is central with respect to the transverse direction of the vehicle, which is capable of opening separately and which is laterally bordered by longitudinal frames. To open such a part, it can be displaced toward the rear. In this connection, the laterally outwardly arranged longitudinal frames serve, as with a conventional sunroof, as guides for the central part, and thus remain unmoved. The feeling of open air is thereby impaired and the impression results for the occupants more of a large sunroof than that of an opening in the manner of a Targa-like vehicle. The lateral longitudinal frames can only be removed from this position with a complete opening of the roof in the manner of a convertible vehicle. However, measures relating to the rear roof part are first required for this purpose which can only be carried out when the vehicle is stationary; for example, the upward pivoting of a rear cover, the pivoting of the rear window or similar. In addition, the moving part of the front roof portion is moved beneath the roof portion respectively located to the rear thereof, which restricts the headroom of the occupants.
It is the problem underlying the invention to improve convertible vehicles comprising, in addition to the complete roof opening, an additional separate opening possibility of at least one roof part with respect to the opening of the roof part to be opened separately.